


Reminiscing Nothingness

by ayamamamiya



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, 御靈錄Otogi | Otogi: Spirit Agents
Genre: Eisuke and Hijiri cameos, Gen, Post-"Ghost in the Mirror" event, Professor Yata cameo, Reader | Main Character (gender freeform), connecting the dots that are not really there, contributing for more Otogi and Ayakashi fanfictions, implied Mira & Reader | Main Character (Ayakashi Ghost Guild), implied Reader | Main Character (Ayakashi Ghost Guild)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamamamiya/pseuds/ayamamamiya
Summary: Hey, Master..Don't you.. remember me?





	1. What was Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this was up in mind the moment "Ghost in the Mirror" thing occurred. Anything more that was written here is obviously fictional and out of the fantasy of the writer.
> 
> And yeah, despite that it was already mentioned that both Sola and Echo are genderless, I'd have to apologise but in this fanfiction, I'll preferably would like to address:
> 
> Sola as a female.

####  _" Master..?"_

 

_**Red.** _

_**Something warm and red came into view as white noises pitches directly into the ears of a certain Onmyouji. Nothing made honest sense, nothing really registered as the fallen Onmyouji watched something of a blur of a figure from the water and red covering their vision.**_  

 

####  _" Hey, Master.."_

 

_**The fallen Onmyouji felt something akin to being shook aggressively. Something cold yet warm held them as the white noises made it sure that the Onmyouji would never know and figure what is truly happening.** _

_**And oh.** _

_**Something wet and warm fell down on their face as more figures came by, something frantic and in panic to the way those blobs move that the Onmyouji figured that they seem to be fussing over something critical.** _

_**And ah.** _

_**Something warm enveloped the Onmyouji, slowly as it sweeps in did something from their hearing has it finally caught a different sound asides the ringing that could potentially not split the poor Onmyouji's skull into two.** _

 

####  _" Don't you.. remember me?"_

  
  


###  **What was Lost?**

  


(e/c) orbs slowly reveals itself from the covers of the owner's eyelids as this said Spirit Agent awakes himself/herself from his/her slumber.

_A dream or a memory?_

The Spirit Agent, (y/n), could only yawn softly as she/he blink his/her tiredness away. She/He gave himself/herself good measured stretches as a few bones cracked in ease, emitting a purr out of the newly awoken Spirit Agent.

" _Good Morning, Master.._ "

(y/n) paused slightly from his/her stretches before turning to his/her spirit companion ever since the very beginning, Sola. She/He watched as his/her spirit companion gradually slipped into the room with equally calm ease, continuing with a sweet smile,

" _How's your rest?_ "

Completing such a fine and peaceful morning, (y/n) returned the smile of the other.

" _More than enough, Sola.._ "

The Spirit Agent hummed under his/her breath before striding towards a mirror across the room, she/he watched from the corner of his/her eyes the way Sola casually walked towards his/her bed, helping him/her into fixing it up.

It was a strange occurrence with the way the Spirit Agent last recalled being told that they're dead but then revived as a Spirit Agent now yet she/he still needed and reacted completely like she's/he's still completely human.

And it's also been a year since it last occurred, if s/he may add it in mind.

A year to completely believe that being a Spirit Agent is a fated life for him/her compared to how normal human beings are going on and about life right now.

  
  


#####  _" Don't you.. remember me?"_

  
  


(y/n) paused midway from the last button of his/her uniform. (e/c) orbs staring deeper into itself as if letting himself/herself drown into something she/he cannot define as well.

_Who uttered those words?_

_Who are those blurry forms?_

(y/n) felt a thug from his/her sleeve snapping him/her off of his/her trance. The snapped out Spirit Agent looked over to the source just to see his/her spirit companion regarding him/her with pure worry.

_" Master? Is something wrong?" _

Sola softly spoke with a worried frown. (y/n) could only try and reassure Sola that no, nothing's wrong and she didn't have to worry for him/her. Sola looked conflicted at first but she decided that if her Master told her that there's nothing to worry for, then she wouldn't worry any further.

" _Do we have an assignment today?_ "

(y/n) asked Sola as she/he walked up towards the door, letting her go out first before him/her. Sola gave a nod once,

" _Nothing much of a problem you can't solve, Master! It's just one of the normal ones today.._ "

Sola beams goodhearted as she kept close with (y/n). They both walked passed other offices, greeted a few spirits along the way before the both of them got out of the Bureau of Occult HQ. It was mentioned at their day's mission that it had something to do with a mysterious singing somewhere in the outskirts of Shinjuku.

But during the walk, (y/n) had this weird sense of déjà vu with this day's mission.

Not that (y/n) had anything against the mission for today nor does she/he felt like disregarding the mission. There was that gently pull in his/her mind about it, leaning towards the prospect called 'memories' that (y/n) didn't even cared to think over ever since.

" _Master???_ "

Sola called out as if she had done it multiple times today. (y/n) had to apologise and asked her to repeat herself, only for Sola to pout and grab his/her hand to drag him/her towards a nearby bench.

" _Are you sure you're perfectly fine today, Master?? You've been spacing out again!_ "

Sola stated and pointed out as (y/n) froze into place guilty as charged. She/He had lowered his/her head in shame and to compensate, but Sola gave a soft sigh before giving his/her hand a light squeeze.

" _Maybe you're just hungry, Master? We should grab a bite before we investigate!_ "

At Sola's suggestion, (y/n) could only offer a kindhearted smile. Maybe she's/he's just hungry, his/her would supply in mind. Thus they continued to walk again in search of something to eat, stumbling upon a bakery. (y/n) made an order there, whilst watching the baker pack up his/her order, something thugs inside his/her head and chest. It was like she's/he's been here before. It had felt like this very place she/he and Sola are at is something that should be all too familiar for him/her.

But the very thought of thinking further into his/her head into it got cut off when the baker handed his/her order. She/He regarded the baker with a smile and paid for the pastry, before walking off and offering the very same bread to his/her spirit companion. It had somehow placed the agitated Spirit Agent at ease when Sola had flushed and tried to reject the offer.

" _Come on, My treat?_ "

(y/n) insisted, tilting his/her head enough to peek over to Sola's face, though their heights aren't that much far, (y/n) liked the way that she's/he's still a tad bit taller than his/her spirit companion. (y/n) knew that she/he needn't to persuade Sola that much, just that she/he was just caught off guard with the way Sola dives into the bread at hand and took a bite from it while she/he was still holding it.

A heart beat skip.

" _S-Sola.._ "

The poor Spirit Agent could only utter flushed as well, ending their misery when Sola snagged the bitten bread off of her Master's frozen hands and silently consuming the cause of the air between them. (y/n) tried to calm down and brush off the previous situation, just felt embarrassed when Sola called his/her attention and beamed,

" _Feeling better now, Master?_ "

And yeah, maybe it could've been Sola's idea and way to ease him/her out of some sort of trance. It had worked with the way (y/n) felt completely at ease and like himself/herself again, but..

  
  


#####  _" Master..!"_


	2. The Onmyouji & the Fragmented Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""   
>  __  
>  **Master! What are you waiting for!?**   
>    
> 

# "Master! What are you waiting for!?"

  
  


(y/n) gasped out of his/her trance as what seems to be a White Angel struggling out of the purification circle. (e/c) orbs widen in pure shock and confusion as she/he proccessed what little to knowledge and memory has this happened before anything else. She/He could've swore she/he was with his/her most trusted spirit companion in quest of..

**.. looking for this daemon?**

  
  


" _**Hurry...!** _ "

  
  


(y/n) clenched his/her teeth as she/he finishes off the citation, throwing his/her talisman that was safely secured in between grasp of his/her point and middle finger. It had shocked the still confused onmyouji more that his/her other hand grasped something from behind him/her and threw it at the White corrupted Angel.

**Chains!?**

  
  


" **_AAaaaaAAAAAUUUggggGHHHhhhhHHHHHHH....!!!_ ** "

  
  


The still confused Onmyouji cringes internal from the painful cry of the poor ayakashi slowly getting ripped away from the evil energy that it got itself ingulfed on. It took only a second before the Angel suddenly brightens up one last time before it falls down on their knees and towards him/her. She/He caught her and sighed as something like a part of him/her were drained during the process of purification but with this small amount, she/he could've swore this should be nothing with the experiences she/he had been through.

" _**That must've been too much for your first day, Master!** _ "

(y/n) blinked confused from the voice at his/her side. Nothing about this and the sudden change of scenarios were making any sense to the still drained Onmyouji, but to be called off so much as to _purify an ayakashi as if it was his/her **first time**?_

" _What do you mean **first day**? Weren't we---?_ "

  
  


(y/n) finally spoke up and turned towards the direction of his/her companion, only to catch his/her own breath as something stung somewhere deep inside his/her skull to quickly never get the chance to even get a good look to his/her companion. (y/n) felt the small familiar hands of the other which was relieving,

" _**Now, now.. Let's take a rest over that bench, Master.. I'll help you replenish your spirit esscence enough to report back to the headquarters, okay?** _ "

spoke by his/her companion before getting pulled off the ground along with the unconscious White Angel and stride to settle down the bench up ahead. Once settled down, the still confused onmyouji couldn't help but still hiss from the continuous onslaught of his/her stinging skull. It completely felt like she/he might just pass out then and there but the moment two small and familiar hands slots itself on top of his/her clenched hands does it gradually got less painful.

" _**Feeling better, Master?** _ "

His/Her spirit companion, which she/he knew so well, whispered softly as if tending a fragile piece of object. (y/n) couldn't help but sigh softly and gave a nod as to answer. A giggle from the other sounded so much as teasing the (h/c) that she/he finally let closed eyes open and let his/her (e/c) orbs reflect back to the other, only to feel completely dumbfounded and blank.

As if it truly felt like a reset.

  
  


" _**Master..? I-is their something wrong with my f-face..?** _ "

(y/n) felt something inside of him/her shifted,

" _.. Nothing.. S- Mira.._ "

(y/n) couldn't believe his/her own ears and voice. The (h/c) lock onmyouji couldn't even believe what more to remember and recall anymore, as the hands of the still spirit companion with them twitched and their dirty ruby orbs were filled with nothing but warmth and worry. It wasn't like (y/n) disliked the look nor was it even familiar anymore but everything about the situation was only dragging the oblivious onmyouji to just think that maybe everything was actually just normal.. that everything that they felt wasn't right might be just them getting too worked up with the pressure of being needed to finish task from here and there.

The (h/c) lock onmyouji glances over to the still unconscious White Angel that they've managed to save, letting themselves be basked over the warmth of those small hands that are still right on top of his/her hands that are gradually unclenching itself from the confines of their (h/c) locks. The ayakashi, now (y/n) recalls to be Mira, gently craddles his/her hands to her own and slowly kneels down in front of him/her.

" _Do you feel better now, Master?_ "

She hummed softly as she tilted her head to the side, her hands forming some sort of comfort over the blank clueless onmyouji. (y/n) nodded his/her head once, smiling to the other soft as she/he answered,

" _Yeah.. Shall we report back, then?_ "

  
  


' Let me have you just this one time.. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, a new post!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Criticism are greatly appreciated uwu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimers for both Ayakashi Ghost Guild and Otogi: Spirit Agents games as both does not belonged to me nor the characters that are used here.
> 
> I only owe the story, though if said story had something identical with it, just color that coincidence? ^^;


End file.
